Skid frames for housing electrical components have been used in the mining, exploration, oil and gas, and construction industries, and in general industry, for a considerable length of time. Typically, such skid frames include one or more of a variety of different electrical components that perform various functions as may be required at a particular application.
Skid frames as described above are generally constructed in a robust fashion from high strength material, such as steel, a steel alloy or a composite, in order to withstand the relatively harsh environments in which they will be called upon to operate. As their name suggests, they typically take the shape of a “frame” into which various components may be installed. The frames are typically mounted upon skids or runners that allow them to be easily pushed or dragged from location to location. Depending upon the equipment installed in them, skid frames used in mining, exploration, oil and gas, construction and industrial applications can cost from tens of thousands of dollars up to several hundred thousand dollars each. It will be therefore be appreciated that any effort that can be made to help to minimize their potential damage during use will be advantageous to their owners.
In numerous applications skid frames containing load centers, fused disconnects, breakers and similar components are situation within potentially dangerous environments where there may be the presence of explosive or ignitable gases or dust particles. Such environments not only include mining and oil and gas applications, but also numerous industrial, construction and manufacturing facilities. Under conditions of this nature the potential for an arc flash that can occur during the operation of electrical equipment is of significant concern. Typically, arc flashes occur during the operation of electrical equipment, such as drawing out or closing a circuit breaker, opening or closing an electrical device, or as a result of an insulation failure on electrical wires or systems. In situations where people are in close proximity to the equipment that it is being operated, arc flashes can present significant safety concerns, and in some cases have resulted in severe injury and death.
One of the most common interactions between humans and electrical components that can result in arc flashes is the racking in and out of a circuit breaker. In an effort to help minimize potential injury, others have proposed attempting to isolate breakers in sealed cabinets to prevent their exposure to potentially explosive gases and dust particles. However, even in cases where operators employ diligence and conduct routine and scheduled maintenance of their equipment, over time fasteners, gaskets and structural designs deteriorate making it difficult, at best, to eliminate the potential danger to human safety and life caused by arc flashes. It can also be extremely difficult to locate issues or potential issues that may compromise the arc flash resistance of equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for the continued development of modular electrical skid frames having an enhanced ability to achieve a longer effective operating life. There is also a need to minimize the potential for injury or death associated with arc flashes that result from the operation of electrical equipment, and in particular circuit breakers, either within modular skid frames or situated elsewhere.